


you need him, he's yours.

by dongflrt



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, Kissing, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, sad second character, sad shindong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongflrt/pseuds/dongflrt
Summary: You meet Shindong at a bar one hazy summer night and things get steamy... because you go back to his apartment... and make dumplings...
Relationships: Shin Donghee | Shindong/Other(s)





	you need him, he's yours.

It's a Friday, you're walking home from a long and hard day at work, the time passing feels slow and your whole world is spinning round and round. You need a drink, well maybe you need sleep, but first a drink.  
Close to where you are there is a family run bar called "Dumpies" it's not popular, in fact it's quite the opposite, people never fail to complain about this *strange man* who is there no excuses, everyday, but that doesn't matter right now because you need a drink.

As soon as you enter the bar you lock eyes with a man, he's average height, with average features, well so you'd think, as you look closer you notice details such as his luscious thick lips and soft rounded cheeks. His eyes feel like they are burning holes into yours but at the same time you cannot help but get lost in those beautiful brown balls of light.  
He gets closer and closer and once you have snapped out of the daze this stranger put you in, the same stranger is no longer inches away, in fact not even one as his nose is touching yours. It gives you time to notice his pores and pimples those perfect imperfections.

"Stop" you cry, "Who are you, why do i feel like this?" and before you know it, he doesn't say a word. You can taste noodle broth, onions, garlic and even cheese, your mouth... it's on his... *SLAP* "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he again stays silent and smiles, oh what a beautiful smile, you pull him in and kiss once again, he finally speaks. "Let's get out of here".

You arrive at a building it's small, maybe a house for a family or maybe... the strangers apartment. "You live here?" you say and he smiles and nods at you bringing you in through a door and you don't even have time to tell him. Tell him you think you're in love.  
The kitchen, you've entered the kitchen and there's a smell of your favourite childhood food... dumplings. He is stood there with a pan and and some boiled dumplings waiting for you to help fry them with him. You do of course you help, but suddenly you feel something wet and soft on your thigh, it's a dumpling, it's his dumpling going further and further up.

"WAIT" you look down embarrassed "what's your name?" and the first time you've heard him speak so far it sounds beautiful as he gracefully says "Shindong". You hear him speak again but this time it's not so beautiful, "I have a wife, Cai, we don't love each other but I must tell you our families would never let us divorce, but really in our hearts we are apart" you're speechless, is this okay? you're in love you decide. It's okay.

The dumpling slides up again and hits a nerve, you scream "SHINNY" he looks at you and smirks... what a pretty smirk... i bet Cai never made him smirk. He hits more nerves and you hit his and let's just say the dumplings weren't the only things steaming.

You spend the night in his thick, strong, comfy arms and drift of to sleep with only the thought of YOUR Shindongie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being a fellow dongie have a nice day lovelies xx
> 
> \- for npt  
> <3


End file.
